


a kind of yearning

by kijikun, Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: EM Field Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valve and spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since Megatron felt playful when it came to interfacing, but then Rodimus made him feel a lot of things he'd thought he'd buried.</p><p>(Or: How Megatron finds even taking Rodimus in hand gets out of hand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kind of yearning

If someone had told Megatron a stellar cycle ago what his life would be life or that he would live past his trial at all Megatron would have laughed in their face. If they'd told him he'd be the Captain of the Lost Light and in an -- arrangement -- with Rodimus Prime and have the access codes to the young Prime's hab-suite at that, he would have thought them to be glitching and possibly have shot them in the face for poor sense of humor.

Yet, here he was; sitting on the hyperactive, self-destructive brat's couch and enjoying a book. The fact that data pads full of poetry and classical cybertronian literature had started appearing in Rodimus' hab-suite lately wasn't something Megatron cared to analyze any more than his _arrangement_ with Rodimus. 

It had gone past just interfacing sometime ago, but neither of them mentioned it. 

The hab-suite door slid open and Rodimus' bright open EM field brushed against his as the young Prime entered. "Hi, Megs, Ravage kick you out?"

"Ravage has company," Megatron replied not looking up.

"Aw, poor Megs, thrown out of his own hab-suite," Rodimus teased. "Enjoying the book at least?"

"I am." He looked up from the data pad. Rodimus' grin was wide and pleased. Megatron felt a little shaken that Rodimus was actually happy to find him here. "And don't call me that." 

He went back to reading.

“Whatever you say sweetums,” Rodimus drawled, leaning half across Megatron's shoulders.

Megatron couldn’t help snorting. He did not look up from the data pad. “Rodimus no.” 

"Give me a second to think up more," Rodimus said gleefully, "Honeybunch? Snoochims?"

“Rodimus, I will remove your vocalizer.” Megatron threatened, chuckling.

"Snugglecakes?"

"I will turn you over my knee, Rodimus Prime." It was only half a threat really. 

“Ooh, kinky, Pookiebear. ”

Megatron laughed and tossed the datapad aside. "Alright then, you've asked for it." He caught Rodimus around the waist and hauled him down across his lap.

Rodimus let out a small yelp of surprise. “Whoa, Megatron, wait a-”

It didn't take much to have Rodimus laid out across this thighs. Rodimus squirmed and laughed breathlessly, but didn't try to hinder or escape. Megatron paused, hand smoothing over Rodimus aft. "I will let you up if that's what you want," he said gently. His other hand slid up Rodimus' back strut to his spoilers. 

Rodimus shuddered slightly, back arching up into Megatron’s hand. "Go on," Rodimus said into the mesh of the couch. 

Megatron stroked the curve of his aft again, then gave him the lightest of taps. Rodimus field exploded in confused pleasure. "Your field is always so beautiful." A slightly harder tap. 

Rodimus jerked slightly, even though it couldn’t have possibly hurt, his field spiking again with confused arousal. “Oh what- how the _Pit_ can you possibly make this hot, you fragging basta-” Rodimus yelped as Megatron swatted him this time in earnest. 

“Language,” The ex-warlord purred, the next swat was just hard enough to leave a slight sting and heat the area. "Hardly fitting for a Prime."

Rodimus squirmed in Megatron’s lap- the hand that had been stroking up his backstrut suddenly exerted pressure to hold him down. The arousal in his field jumped again, and Megatron silently made a note of that for later. 

"Frag," Rodimus panted, servos digging into the mesh of the couch. 

"You don't learn easily, do you?" Another swat, then Megatron caressed the area. "I will stop if you ask," he reminded Rodimus.

Rodimus squirmed again, though not to try to get away this time, trying to get his pedes under him and lift his hips higher. “Megs- Megatron, please,” He whined.

"Please stop?" Megatron asked with a smirk, both his hand on Rodimus' aft and spoiler lifting. 

Rodimus whined pathetically the moment Megatron stopped touching him, scrambling upright and straddling the bigger mech’s lap and kissing him.

Megatron kissed Rodimus back thoroughly, his glossa taking Rodimus mouth like the conquering warlord he no longer was. One hand went back to Rodimus tempting aft, hauling him closer. "Tell me what you want, little Prime," he purred.

“You,” Rodimus panted, rocking his hips against the bigger mech as if Megatron needed a demonstration.

"And how do you need me?" Megatron hummed, smacking Rodimus' aft again. "Do you want me to overload you using my field alone? Or does my Prime wish to ride my spike?" It had been a long time since he'd played in the berth, and he hoped he was not misreading the pleasure and want in Rodimus field. 

If the way Rodimus’ optics widened, his hips jerking forward, said anything though, Megatron was not misreading it at all. Rodimus kissed Megatron again, desperate. “Your spike,” He pleaded against Megatron’s mouth, “Want you in my valve.”

"I see," Megatron rumbled, his engine revving, cooling fans whirling faster. "I suppose I should not leave my Prime in want." He cupped Rodimus' heated array panel. "So hot for me, I can feel you dripping through your panel. I can feel your field twist into the most lovely of things."

“Don’t tease,” Rodimus panted, his array panel snapping open at Megatron’s touch. His EM field pulsed with need and lust, and Rodimus was obviously making no effort to control it. One of his hands slipped down between their bodies, servos pressing at Megatron’s array panel. “Open.” He demanded, whining.

Megatron swatted his aft again. “Is that how we ask for things, Rodimus?”

“M’your Prime, you said,” Rodimus reminded him, servos still pressing against the closed panel. “Gotta listen to me.”

"Do I?" Megatron asked, kissing the lovely brat again, letting his hand wander lower to stroke his servos to stroke through the wet mess of Rodimus' array. He let his thumb dip into the welcoming heat of his valve. "Do you drip like this for all your subjects, my Prime?" he purred. "Or just your Warlord?"

Rodimus keened, rocking his hips down to try and get more into his valve. “Just- just you- more, please, I need- need your spike, let me ride you.”

Megatron allowed his panel to retract, his spike pressuring fully and rubbing against Rodimus'. "Easy," he soothed rubbing his free hand up and down Rodimus' spinal strut. "You'll have what you crave." He bent his helm to Rodimus', even has he pressed a servo inside to start stretching Rodimus. "There are few things I would deny you, my dearest and only Prime."

And oh, Rodimus did like that, if the way his valve clenched around Megatron’s servo was any indication. “Prove it,” He demanded, blue optics bright and needy.

It was the absolute trust in Rodimus field that made Megatron groan aloud, he had to dim his optics for a moment from that feeling and the look in Rodimus' optics. He slid his servo from Rodimus' tight valve and braced his hands on Rodimus' hip. "As you command, my Prime," he growled, lifting and lowering him onto Megatron's spike.

Rodimus moaned, helm tossed back and optics dimmed from sheer pleasure. The calipers of his valve clenched and cycled around Megatron’s spike, coaxing it deeper even as it stretched them. “Fill me so good,” Rodimus groaned. 

"Does this please you, my Prime?" Megatron rumbled, static creeping in from the pleasure of it. He let Rodimus' slide down until the tip of his spike rubbed the ceiling node. 

Rodimus practically keened, back arching into a bow as sparks crackled and popped over his frame. “Yes,” His voice was filled with more static than Megatron’s, and he rolled his hips against the larger mech’s grip, whimpering when he found himself immobilized. 

"Easy," Megatron told him again, pressing their forehelms together once again. Staying still felt harder than anything he'd ever done, though he his logic chip told him that was nonsense. He wanted to lose himself in Rodimus' frame, in his field, but he refused to let himself be ruled by sensation,feelings, even pleasurable ones. "Let yourself adjust. I will not hurt you for a few kliks of pleasure. You are more important than that."

But oh, did Rodimus make it difficult, with his pretty noises and pretty frame begging for more. “You wooh- won’t hurt me.” Rodimus exvented rapidly, valve trying to cycle down against Megatron’s spike again.

Megatron growled and captured his mouth in a deep forceful kiss, biting at the thin metal of Rodimus lips. Suddenly furious and afraid, like he hadn't been in so very long. "I could destroy you," he hissed, even has he rolled his hips upwards giving them both the pleasure they craved. "You put too much trust in me, Rodimus." 

“You won’t,” Rodimus gasped as Megatron’s spike rolled past clusters of nodes in his valve, “Primus, Megatron, _more_ ,” Rodimus groaned, head tipping back and baring his throat.

Engine roaring, Megatron started to lift Rodimus and bring him back down onto his spike, thrusting his hips up on each downward drop. He bit at Rodimus' neck cables, unable to resist. "I could hurt you in so many ways," he gasped, wrapping his field around Rodimus' as if it could protect Rodimus from himself. He pulled Rodimus' chin down so he could kiss him again. Then found he couldn't tear his optics away from Rodimus achingly blue ones, as charge started to build between them, crackling between their frames. "So beautiful. Such pretty sounds you make for me. Oh, my Prime." The game was mostly ruined, but the words spilled from his vocalizer anyways. My Prime.

Sparks crackled across Rodimus’ frame; every thrust of Megatron’s spike was accompanied by bursts of static wrapped around the syllables of the ex-Warlord’s name as Rodimus practically sobbed them out in pleasure. Another strong thrust right against Rodimus’ ceiling node was all it took to send him tumbling into overload, electricity dancing and arcing across his frame as he screamed silently, his vocalizer shorting from the sudden charge.

Megatron held Rodimus' close to his own frame, a hand curled protectively around his helm as if he could be hurt in his overload. "Rodimus -- " he groaned, utterly defeated and feeling no shame in it as he fell into overload himself. His optics whited out, vocalizer spitting out static. Every sensor flared with pleasure, as their EM field mingled almost becoming one in their pleasure. As close as two mechs could get without sharing their sparks. The charge jumped between them ramping up their overloads, prolonging then far longer than normal. 

When it was over Megatron still held onto Rodimus', keeping him safe, even as his frame trembled with exertion. Rodimus was limp against him, engine still rumbling statedly.

Megatron ran his hands over Rodimus' frame. "Rodimus?" He pressed a kiss to the Prime's forehelm. "Did I go too far?" They hadn't really discussed the rules of their little impromptu game. 

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Rodimus’ vocalizer switched back on. “Primus, no,” Rodius laughed, voice rough. “That was- frag, Megs, that was fantastic. Never really pictured you as into roleplaying though.”

"I'm into make my partners enjoying themselves," Megatron said tersely. He did not let go of Rodimus. "And do not call me that."

“Hey, whoa, no, no grumpy Megatron, I wasn’t making fun of you or anything.” Rodimus said. “Trust me, I- I definitely enjoyed myself. A lot.”

Megatron supposed he knew better than to expect Rodimus to ever act serious. "Good, you were supposed to." He kissed the tiny tear in Rodimus' lip. "Though perhaps next time we lay some ground rules. I don't like worrying that you will not tell me if I've hurt you."

“Next time?” Rodimus asked hopefully.

He smoothed his hand down the smooth heated line of Rodimus' back to his waist. "If you wish."

Rodimus was still sensitive enough that the touch made him shiver, leaning into Megatron. “Think I’d like that.”

"As you wish, my Prime," Megatron teased, not wanting to analyze what Rodimus' words and trust did to him. "Now why don't we go enjoy that absurdly large washrack you have."

Rodimus shivered again at the title, and oh yes, Megatron would be remembering that for later. “Only if you carry me.” 

"Hphf, spoiled brat," Megatron accused affectionately, even as he stood with Rodimus in his arms.

Rodimus rumbled his engine affectionately, nuzzling up under Megatron’s jaw. "Yeah, but I'm your spoiled brat."

Perhaps next time, Megatron thought, it wouldn't just be ground rules for berth play that they would discuss laying out.


End file.
